Me Too!
by shannalynn
Summary: Giles tags along with Willow to Smallville in order to recruit a new Slayer. Chloe Sullivan's friends seem to want in on the action, much to the irritation of our favorite Watcher and Wiccan. Short and silly one-shot. Not for Lana fans.


Disclaimer: I don't own either the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, nor do I own anything in anyway, shape or form from Smallville. I just happen to like playing with the characters and then putting them back in their boxes when I'm done. No infringement is intended and no moolah is made on this little one-shot.

Title: Me Too!

A/N: Short and sweet. There will be Lana bashing ahead. You don't like, please hit the back button and feel free to find another story you would rather read. This takes place after the end of Chosen for Buffy, and we'll say in season three of Smallville.

Rupert Giles gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. Much more of this nonsense and he would resort to polishing his glasses shortly.

He'd been cooped up in England trying to sort out all the remaining documentation and finances of the Council, and felt the need to get out for a bit. When Willow located another slayer, Giles thought it would be the perfect excuse to be out and about, and to also evaluate her methods for recruiting the new girl.

At the moment, however, he was regretting the decision to fly across the pond. Chloe Sullivan, the newly found slayer, was not the problem. In fact the girl seemed like she would be a dream candidate, already well versed in oddities that most people tend to think of as tales to scare children around the campfire. Miss Sullivan was quite eagerly picking Willow's brain about what was factual and that which was mythical regarding vampires, demons, ghosts and werewolves.

No, Miss Sullivan would not be a problem at all.

Unfortunately the new slayer's friends were also aware of the strangeness surrounding their hometown, and were quite willing to embrace their friend's new abilities and destiny…some more so than others.

"I'm sure if Miss Rosenberg did whatever test she did on Chloe she'll find out that I'm probably a slayer, too. In fact it seems I attract even more attention from those affected by the meteors than Chloe. I know that I don't seem to have extra strength like she does, but it could just be slow in appearing, right? I mean it's not likely all of these abilities appeared overnight. I'm already quite good at self defense, as well," Lana smiled winningly and flipped her long, silken hair over her shoulder.

Giles inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly. "Miss Lang, I assure you, Miss Sullivan is the only slayer in the immediate vicinity. Of that I'm certain."

"But Mr. Giles, Chloe is a great girl, but she's not really the type to get in the thick of things like I am." Her slightly condescending tone set his teeth on edge.

One of Miss Sullivan's other friends, Pete, Giles believed was the boy's name, gaped at Miss Lang in disbelief. "Did you seriously just go there? Did you really, Lang?"

Lana frowned at the implication she'd said something wrong. "What? It's true."

"Chloe not get in the thick of things," Pete scoffed. "Who did Coach Walt try to kill in a fire? Who had Sean, Ice Boy, try to kill her by sucking out her body heat? Who was kidnapped, drugged and buried alive? Who was pushed out of a third story window at Luthor's mansion?"

Giles noted the new slayer roll her eyes in the direction of Miss Lang. It seemed this type of attention seeking attitude was nothing new. He was distracted by Willow unleashing a huge sigh.

He observed his exhausted and cranky wiccan. They flew straight from England to New York, were stuck there due to mechanical difficulties. Their flight took off only to have a forced landing in Cleveland due to a snow storm, and then finally made it to the Metropolis airport. Throughout it all she was seated next to a screaming, teething baby, and had little to no sleep in the past twenty-four hours. If the poor girl didn't find a bed soon she just might unleash an apocalypse on Smallville.

Willow, who had already gone through the same round of questions with Miss Lang decided to help out. "Miss Lang, the extra strength _would_ have appeared overnight. So if you haven't got it now, you won't get it later," she stated firmly. "Also as far as I'm aware one of the slayers' powers is not super whining."

His attention was diverted by an unladylike snort from Miss Sullivan, a guffaw from Mr. Ross, and a look of absolute shock on Mr. Kent's face. Miss Lang looked absolutely affronted.

"Well, there's no need to be nasty about it," she huffed.

Lana Lang stood up and walked with great grace and dignity to the doorway of the living room before she turned back to face the room at large. "Being a slayer doesn't sound like much fun anyway," she declared before exiting the room in a huff.

The room was quiet, and those within it seemed to savor the peace left in the wake of Miss Lang's departure…until Mr. Kent decided to start asking questions of his own.

"Can only women can be slayers? What about men? And what exactly are the origins of the slayer, do you know?"

_Dear Lord, not another one._


End file.
